


С днем рождения, Баки Барнс

by Angiras, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Top Steve Rogers, devil James "Bucky" Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: АU, в которой Стив-ангел, Баки-черт, но природа берет свое.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	С днем рождения, Баки Барнс

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно считать продолжением к [Темное дело](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607827), а можно и не считать. Разрешение автора получено.

Баки сразу приметил Стива в толпе других ангелов. Он всегда быстро распознавал его. Только раньше его светлая макушка маячила где-то в районе подмышек сверстников, а теперь он как скала возвышался над собратьями. Стив очень изменился с тех пор, как они познакомились еще детьми. Оба сильно изменились. Стив, вопреки очень хорошим исходным данным и ожиданиям своих наставников, со временем испортился. Годы не пощадили его, и он вырос вовсе не в хрупкого, андрогинного юношу с печальными голубыми глазами и золотыми кудрями до плеч. Он здорово вымахал и обзавелся мускулатурой, день и ночь поднимая свитки с нравоучительными историями, опасаясь, что, когда придет время, не сможет как следует орудовать карающим мечом. Тога, которая должна была доставать до бледных тощих лодыжек, едва прикрывала мощные накачанные икры и тесно обтягивала грудь. Баки вздохнул. Он мог понять, почему сам Стив не озаботился раздобыть подходящий кусок ткани, – его не слишком заботили такие вещи. Но вот куда смотрели его наставники? Это было безнравственно даже по меркам некоторых оргий, не говоря уже о том, что Стив явно испытывал неудобство. Разве что там, наверху, надеялись, что Стив рано или поздно сдастся и ужмется до более приличествующих его природе размеров. 

Волосы Стив состриг сам, потому что они лезли в глаза и мешали узреть мир Божий во всей его красе. Глаза все еще оставались голубыми, но это мало спасало ситуацию, потому что печаль в них появлялась, только когда его отправляли осенять благословенным светом какую-то особо нудную и длинную проповедь. 

Баки тоже вырос неказистым. Он так и не смог отрастить ни клыков до подбородка, ни устрашающих тигриных когтей. Из его глаз не вырывалось пламя, а рот не изрыгал смрадное дыхание. Его рога, которые и так прорезались слишком поздно и на которые Баки возлагал особые надежды, стали сплошным разочарованием. Вместо того, чтобы грозно возвышаться над головой и завиваться красивыми кольцами, они остались крошечными и едва выглядывали из-под волос, а однажды даже покрылись детским белым пушком. Баки ухаживал за ними как мог, полировал каждый день, а иногда и по два раза. И хотя относился скептически к разным суевериям, начал задумываться, так ли врет поговорка, что если часто трогать рога, то они никогда не вырастут и на них появятся волосы. Но хуже всего были крылья. Они тоже так и остались маленькими и слабыми, величиной не больше двух ладоней. Но это были настоящие, перепончатые кожаные крылья! И плевать на размер. А у Стива хоть и были большие крылья, он вечно не знал, куда их сложить – пристраивал то на плечо, то на спину Баки. Но когда Баки расслабился и решил, что крылья – лучше, чем рога и копыта вместе взятые, они покрылись перьями. И ладно бы устрашающе черными. Перья оказались серыми с редкими темными и белыми вкраплениями. Другие черти так смеялись над ним, намекая, что от ангелов и не такое можно подцепить, что Баки начал задумываться, не сшить ли для крыльев чехлы, чтобы они не так бросались в глаза. 

В общем, как ни посмотри, неудивительно, что они так сдружились со Стивом – два сапога пара.

Стив тоже быстро заметил Баки. Он тепло улыбнулся и кивнул, давая понять, что рад его видеть. Должно быть, он и другие ангелы уже закончили все дела в мире людей и вот-вот собирались вознестись. Баки не стал подходить к ним и мешать обсуждать свои высоконравственные дела, и просто отошел чуть подальше, дожидаясь, когда Стив освободится и придет к нему сам. Конечно, теперь уже не те времена: никто не заставит тебя убирать помет за райскими птицами и не выгонит из котла с серой только за то, что ты гуляешь с чертом или ангелом, но лишний раз нервировать никого не хотелось. Так что Баки спрятался за яблоню, которую они когда-то посадили вместе со Стивом. Точнее, Стив принес немного падалицы из райских садов, а когда Баки ее съел, зарыл огрызки в землю и показал, как умеет за считанные секунды прорастить зернышко. Тонкий побег превратился в огромное ветвистое дерево – Стив, как Баки успел понять, тяготел к масштабным проектам. Но зато потом они провели немало времени под этим деревом, делая уроки, болтая или играя в змея-искусителя, когда Баки взбирался на самые высокие ветки и, немного пошипев, сбрасывал вниз самые спелые яблоки. 

Баки время от времени в нетерпении и с опаской выглядывал из-за яблони, проверяя, закончил ли Стив разговор, и не ушел ли ненароком. Они давно не виделись – оба заканчивали учебу и времени таскаться туда-сюда в мир смертных особенно и не было. Но Баки страшно скучал по другу и надеялся, что тот сможет выкроить для него минуту, раз уж все равно оказался здесь.

Конечно же, Стив о нем не забыл: стоило ангелам разлететься кто куда, он бросился к Баки, переходя на бег, и сгреб в охапку. Он крепко сжал его и одарил священным поцелуем. Об этой древней традиции Стив прочел в одном из манускриптов и начал активно практиковать, правда, сначала поклявшись страшной клятвой, что никого, кроме Баки, он так одаривать не будет. Баки прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь долгожданным воссоединением, и в который раз поразился, как же отличаются их взгляды на одни и те же вещи. Черти считали поцелуи чувственными и соблазняющими. Стив же, наверное, думал о них как о чем-то чистом и целомудренном. Даже когда целовал с языком. 

Стив выпустил его из объятий слишком быстро – резкий порыв ветра всколыхнул край тоги, и он был вынужден придержать его. Как известно, ангелы не носят белья, относясь к нему с подозрением, как к потенциально эротическому фетишу. Вот только с учетом длины одеяний Стива он рисковал даровать миру больше тайных знаний, чем следовало. 

Взявшись за руки, они чинно уселись в тени дерева. Баки пошарил за собой и достал подарок – шипастый терновый венок, для которого он сначала наломал, а потом и сплел ветви терновника, сам изрядно исцарапавшись и исколов пальцы о шипы. Конечно, Стиву подошло бы что-то более изящное и нежное, но ни один цветок не мог выдержать скверны, которую источали пальцы Баки. Кроме мухоловки. Но повелитель мух сам бы надавал Баки по шее, если б увидел, что тот украшает чьи-то волосы орудием смерти и пыток его питомцев. Кроме того, Баки боялся, что мухоловки, окутанные ореолом благодати, приживутся на голове Стива, и его будет сопровождать не только стая белых, но крайне агрессивных голубей, но еще и мухи. 

Стив нежно улыбнулся, будто Баки преподнес ему не вязанку сухих веток, а нечто изысканное и прекрасное, и склонил голову, давая надеть на себя венок. Не прошло и мгновения, как каждый шип расцвел маленькой белой лилией – символом невинности.

Стив улыбнулся еще шире и погладил Баки по колену.

– Сдал? – спросил Баки, хотя Стив сиял так, что и без слов было понятно – он сдал все экзамены и обрел всю ангельскую силу, что ему причиталась. 

– Да, – счастливо закивал Стив. 

– Как все прошло? – продолжал расспрашивать Баки, придвигаясь к нему ближе. 

– Можно сказать, что хорошо, – бодро ответил Стив, с огромным интересом рассматривая, как вокруг него трава, выгоревшая на солнце, вновь начинает зеленеть. 

– Можно сказать? – подозрительно спросил Баки. 

– Ага. Ой, смотри, божья коровка! – с наигранным восторгом воскликнул Стив. – До чего прекрасный мир создал Господь! – В другой раз Баки обязательно заинтересовался бы божьей коровкой, посадил ее на ладонь и отпустил в небо, но сейчас Стив явно темнил. Философия светлых обязывала их любить всех тварей Божьих, но Стив не любил. Особенно он не любил всяких жуков. 

– Что случилось на экзамене? – не отставал Баки. Он крепко сжал его ладони и наклонил голову вперед, угрожающе наставив на Стива рога. 

– Но ты – самое прекрасное, что в нем есть! – улыбнулся Стив и чмокнул Баки промеж рогов, окончательно убедив того, что ему есть, что скрывать. Назвать Баки, народившегося, когда святой совершил страшный грех – сел у речки и приуныл, самым прекрасным Божьим созданием – было чересчур.

– Стив!

– Ну ты только не волнуйся, – проговорил Стив, поглаживая Баки по запястьям. – Ты видел на днях красивое зарево в северном полушарии Земли?

– Ты хотел сказать – взрыв? – ахнул Баки. – Ты взорвал северное полушарие? 

– Смертные назвали это «падением тунгусского метеорита». 

– Ты уронил на Землю метеорит? – ужаснулся Баки. 

– Если бы мне доверили метеорит, я бы ни за что не уронил его на землю, – обиделся Стив. – Я отлично управляюсь с большими предметами. Мне на экзамене досталась «мелкая кара Божья». Нужно было наказать пьяницу, который грозил небесам кулаком. 

– И ты сжег тайгу? Мог бы просто пустить над ним стаю голубей! – возмутился Баки. 

– А нет у меня больше голубей, – отозвался Стив. И быстро добавил, не успел Баки заволноваться и за них тоже: – У меня их отобрали. Все равно я не буду глашатаем небес. С этими пророками невозможно же общаться! Ты говоришь им, что надо быть добрее, а они сначала не слушают, пока не явишь лик божий на гренке, а потом идут проклинать университет, потому что ученые – все колдуны. 

– А голуби? – напомнил Баки. – Ты же столько времени потратил, чтобы являться в стае голубей. 

– Решили, я плохо на них влияю, – пожал плечами Стив. 

Баки тоже пожал плечами, но подумал, что в этом что-то есть. У других ангелов голуби были ласковыми и ручными, чинно бродили вокруг них, жались друг к другу и умилительно ворковали. У Стива же они вечно дрались, и Баки припоминал случай, когда только Стив проходил практику в службе внешних коммуникаций, как один из них вцепился в волосы особенно непонятливому пророку и стучал клювом по его голове до тех пор, пока тот не поклялся перестать нести Божью волю в народ и найти нормальную работу.

– Я подумал, что будет лучше, если я не просто накажу пьяницу, а наставлю его на путь истинный. За это дают дополнительные баллы, – продолжил рассказывать про экзамен Стив. – Явлю ему столп огня или вроде того. Ну я только начал являть ему чудо, – Стив запнулся, смутившись, и тихо проговорил: – И случайно чихнул… 

– Стив! – ахнул Баки. 

– Ну мне все равно засчитали экзамен. Сказали, при Апокалипсисе мне цены не будет…

– А что пьяница? 

– Он давно протрезвел и больше не богохульствует, так что все нормально, – успокоил его Стив. 

– И меч тебе дали? – спросил Баки. 

– Да! – снова закивал Стив, еще счастливие. 

Он порылся в складках тоги и достал огромный меч. Баки не сомневался, что Стив получит его, но теперь ему стало интересно, где он его прятал – меч был размером в человеческий рост и полыхал ярким пламенем. Хотя Баки показалось, что он почувствовал, как его рукоять упиралась в бедро, когда они со Стивом обнимались. 

Баки протянул руку к лезвию, меч зашипел и окатил его снопом искр. 

Баки было не привыкать гореть – когда живешь рядом с пылающей бездной и половина твоей магии строится на самовозгорании. Но одно дело, когда в особо жаркий день ты оступился и вляпался в лужу раскаленной лавы или сжег себе брови, пока учился являться и исчезать в языках пламени, но совсем другое, когда в тебя плюет искрами меч лучшего друга. 

– Я ему не нравлюсь, – вздохнул Баки. 

– Да ну, брось, – успокоил его Стив, взмахнув несколько раз мечом над головой. – Видишь, я же говорил, что отлично управляюсь с большими предметами. – Когда его пытались потрогать другие, от него только вонючий дым шел, как будто покрышки жгут. А сейчас смотри, как красиво! 

Баки коротко кивнул, насколько позволяло его положение – он сжался в комок, пряча голову между коленями и прикрыв ее руками, опасаясь, что в порыве азарта Стив снесет ее вместе с рогами и кудряшками. 

Заметив, что совсем напугал друга, Стив отложил меч подальше, к сухому кустарнику, который немедленно начал тлеть. 

– А ты как? Все сдал? – спросил Стив, и Баки пожалел, что тот отвлекся от боя с воображаемыми грешниками. В отличие от Стива, похвастать ему было нечем. 

– Провалил, – признался Баки. 

– Как же так! Опять придирались? – спросил Стив. Казалось, что он снова готов схватиться за меч. 

Несмотря на то, что во время учебы тема вредных, несправедливых учителей и занимала особое место в их разговорах, Баки вынужден был признать, что задания давались ему очень плохо. Он не любил вредить и делать гадости смертным, а черту с такими экзотическими предпочтениями и правда было непросто. Кое-как он выбрал себе специальность – искушение. К нему у Баки были хоть какие-никакие способности и, как он надеялся, при должной осторожности соблазн не доведет до войны или чего-то в таком духе, и все ограничится мелкими грешками, на которые даже светлые давно смотрели сквозь пальцы. 

– Да я сам виноват, – вздохнул Баки. – Подбил парня, который хотел ограбить поезд, взять кредит у ростовщика. Думал, он будет выплачивать его долгие годы и сожалеть о содеянном. 

– А он что? – спросил Стив. 

– А он ограбил поезд и сразу все выплатил, – кисло признался Баки. 

– Но он совершил грех воровства! 

– Но я тут не при чем. Поезд он сам захотел ограбить, я его подбивал только на кредит, но мы с учителем обсудили ситуацию, и он думает, мне нужно пересдавать... Слушай, Стив, а может, оставить все это? Ну не даются мне науки. Не стану я настоящим демоном и что? Кому какая разница! 

– Эй, ну ты чего, – сказал Стив. Он взял Баки за плечи и ободряюще встряхнул. – Образование – это важно! 

– Ага… 

– Ты обязательно справишься! 

– Ага…

– Точно! Ну давай я тебе помогу! Что вы там решили с учителем? – спросил Стив. 

– Что мне нужно кого-нибудь совратить, – тихо выдохнул Баки. 

– Совратить в смысле с пути истинного? Или… – запнулся Стив. 

– Или… – еще тише проговорил Баки. 

Стив надолго замолчал, и его глаза стали печальными, как в тот день, когда он узнал, что битва за бессмертную душу ведется не в прямом смысле. 

– И что, весь ад будет смотреть, как ты со смертным… прелюбодействуешь? 

– Нет! Ты что! Это же личное! – воскликнул Баки, чувствуя, что его щеки горят от стыда. – Я войду в силу сразу, как совращу кого-нибудь. 

– Ну… рано или поздно это все равно случилось бы, – едва слышно пробормотал Стив. И громче и намного веселее добавил: – Ты уже что-то придумал? Расскажешь или вместе распланируем совращение? 

– У меня уже есть кое-какие идеи, – признался Баки. – Но хорошо бы проверить, как это работает. А то в голове выглядит круто, а на деле… Ну, как утконос или рыба-капля. 

– Попробуй на мне, – предложил Стив. – А я скажу, совращаюсь или нет. 

– Здорово! – обрадовался Баки. – Только повернись ко мне спиной, а то я планировал, что подберусь к цели сзади. 

Стив развернулся, и Баки устроился позади него на коленях. Он развернул один из свитков, где набросал план-схему совращения, хотя пообещал себе не подсматривать без особой необходимости. 

Он немного успокоился. Перспектива лечь с кем-то в постель его не радовала, но учить уроки вместе со Стивом было привычно и интересно. Тем более, что Стив со всем рвением включался в процесс. И сейчас он даже пошире раздвинул крылья, чтобы дать Баки лучший доступ. 

Баки не удержался и положил обе ладони прямо между ними, а потом уткнулся лицом, как всегда мечтал сделать. Его всю жизнь завораживали крылья Стива и то, какая мощь таится в них – такому крупному парню подняться в воздух было непросто. Крылья затрепетали, и Баки щекой почувствовал, как мышцы на спине Стива приходят в движение. Баки мог бы просидеть так очень долго, пока не сменится век или пока Стив не устанет махать крыльями. Он бросил взгляд на свиток и перешел к решительным действиям: положил голову на плечо и задышал особым томным дыханием, отрабатывая которое ему пришлось трижды бегом обогнуть земной шар, а потом обвил руками грудь Стива. Тот задышал чаще и запрокинул голову назад. Интересно, что именно такую реакцию цели Баки и заложил в план, хотя был уверен, что Стив даже мельком не заглядывал в свиток. Пока все шло очень хорошо. Так что Баки прижался к нему крепче и провел острыми когтями сначала по бокам и груди, а потом и по обнаженной шее. Стив вздрогнул и тихо застонал, когда Баки легко царапнул его по подбородку, а потом коснулся влажных розовых губ. 

– Ты чувствуешь соблазн? – прошептал Баки ему на ухо. – Хочешь меня? Хочешь большего? 

– Хочу! – выдохнул Стив. Он развернулся и сделал жест руками, будто собирался обнять Баки. Но того на месте уже не было. Он вынужден был отскочить назад, чтобы не получить крылом по лицу, когда Стив разворачивался. 

– Правда? – обрадовался Баки. – Думаешь, смертному понравится? 

– Он просто счастливчик, – буркнул Стив.

* * *

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Стив.

Он все еще часто дышал, его щеки заливал румянец. Стив стоял, положив голову Баки на плечо, и тот чувствовал, какое горячее у него дыхание. 

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – ответил Баки. 

– Я хочу быть на месте этого смертного, которого ты должен совратить, – признался Стив. Он провел ладонью по бедру Баки и добавил тише: – Хочу знать, что это такое – плотская любовь. 

– Я бы тоже хотел любить тебя невинно, – грустно ответил Баки.

Они любили друг друга – это было правдой. Они подходили друг другу идеально, им было весело и интересно вместе. Они были привязаны друг к другу больше, чем к кому бы то ни было. Они наслаждались каждой минутой, проведенной вместе, каждым словом, каждым случайным прикосновениям и явно стремились стать еще ближе. Они были будто две половинки одного целого. Но их чувства все равно оставались неполноценным. Ведь Стив мог любить Баки только чисто и возвышенно, а тот был способен лишь на низменную, порочную страсть. Они просто не могли дать друг другу то, чего в них не было. 

И все же, глядя на город, раскинувшийся у подножья холма, огромный, живой, полный людей, готовых погрязнуть в пучине греха – иди и возьми – Баки только и мог, что жалеть, что им со Стивом не суждено быть вместе. 

Баки вздохнул и ступил на дорогу. Но тут же почувствовал, как его схватили за руку. 

– Не ходи, – взмолился Стив. – Соврати меня! Я же тоже буду считаться за развращенную душу. 

Баки грустно улыбнулся и провел кончиками пальцев по краю крыла Стива. Перья немедленно пришли в движение, становясь пушистыми, будто Стив пытался нахохлиться. 

– Ты падешь, – проговорил он. 

– Ну и пусть, – пылко воскликнул Стив. – Зато будем вместе. В аду тоже люди живут.

Баки покачал головой. В аду, конечно, можно было жить, и неплохо. Особенно если ты черт, хорошо переносишь жару и обладаешь легким и доброжелательным характером, чтобы не бегать каждый раз и не ругаться, когда сосед с утра до вечера сверлит и пилит какого-то грешника. Стив с его вспыльчивым, неспокойным нравом и склонностью чуть что размахивать кулаками быстро заработал бы славу буйного сумасшедшего. 

– А как же твои крылья? Твой меч? – засомневался Баки. – Ты ведь столько старался, чтобы получить его. 

– Да что меч, – отмахнулся Стив. – Все равно моя специальность, карать грешников, подходит и нам, и вам. Так какая разница, чем это делать? 

По мнению Баки, разница была большой. Одно дело быстренько покарать кого-то и пойти прохлаждаться в райском саду, и совсем другое часами сидеть у котла с серой и подкладывать под него дрова. Особенно с учетом того, что грешники в лучшем случае стенали, в худшем – осыпали тебя проклятиями именем Божьим, которые по технике безопасности нужно было в обязательном порядке долго и нудно снимать, проходить карантин и дезинфекцию. Это была сплошная рутина, Стив быстро заскучал бы или того хуже полез в котел учить уму-разуму грешника, или, вняв его мольбам, освободил от страданий, что тоже не поощрялось. 

– Ты не понимаешь, – вздохнул Баки. – Ты думаешь, пал – и все, бездна для тебя открыта? Думаешь, грешники сами будут валиться с неба к тебе в котел? Ничего подобного! Тебе придется самому толкать кого-то на грех, чтобы потом покарать. Ты сможешь это сделать? – спросил Баки. Стив воинственно сверкнул глазами, хотя они оба знали ответ. – И тебе придется еще доказать, что ты пал осознанно, а не просто поддался соблазну. Тебя самого будут карать до тех пор, пока не отречешься от всего, во что веришь. Ты отречешься от всего? От любви? От веры в справедливость? От сострадания? 

Стив стыдливо покраснел. Он так пылко убеждал, что готов пасть хоть сейчас, а теперь ему не оставалось ничего другого, как признать, что в аду ему делать нечего. 

– Тогда пойдем к нам! Если я не могу пасть, то возвысься ты! – воскликнул он. 

Баки невесело рассмеялся. 

– Сильно я вам там нужен. Ты хоть раз слышал, чтобы в ангелы приняли черта? 

– Я поговорю, я объясню им, какой ты! 

– Какой, Стив? Я зло! Я воплощение порока, разврата и мерзости! 

Стив расхохотался. Громко. Он пытался не смеяться, даже закрыл рот рукой, но сдавленное фырканье все равно прорывалось наружу. Баки всегда любил его смех и радовался, когда Стиву было весело, но сейчас ему казалось, будто он смеется над ним самим. 

– Да какое из тебя зло! – проговорил Стив. Он обнял Баки покрепче и погладил костяшками пальцев по щеке. – Ты самый добрый из всех, кого я встречал. Я вообще не понимаю, что ты делаешь в этом дурацком аду? – выпалил он. 

Стив и правда не на шутку завелся и, кажется, верил в свои слова. За все время, что Баки знал его, он впервые позволил себе высказаться пренебрежительно об аде. И все же Стив был очень наивен, раз не понимал самых простых вещей. 

– В этом же вся суть! Ты просто попался в сети моего коварства, впал в искушение, Стив. Это так и работает! Ты сидишь, никого не трогаешь, и вдруг – раз, и ты уже искушен. Если бы люди сразу понимали, что их толкают на путь греха, разве бы они по нему шли? Даже твой меч чувствует во мне скверну. Слышал же, как он на меня нашипел. 

– Да он просто еще не разобрался, – возразил Стив. 

– Ты только приведешь меня туда, так ваши сразу поймут, что это просто моя хитрость, чтобы попасть в рай. 

– Тебе ничего не нравится, – надулся Стив. – Я предлагаю нормальные варианты, но, может, ты просто хочешь делать все эти ужасные, отвратительные вещи со смертным, а не со мной? Ну иди, искушай его… 

– Ну и пойду, – обиделся Баки. 

Он сделал крохотный шаг вперед, но почувствовал сопротивление – Стив все еще держал его за руку, будто забыл ее отпустить. Его глаза снова сверкали, и обида со злостью быстро сменились бесконечной грустью. 

– Не хочу! – вспыхнул Баки, он развернулся и бросился к Стиву в объятья. – Ты единственный, кого я хочу искушать, – зашептал он в теплое плечо и почувствовал, как Стив крепко обнимает его в ответ. – Вообще никогда больше не пойду к смертным… ни за этим, ни за чем-то еще. 

– Подожди, – оборвал его Стив. – Нет! Ты пойдешь! То есть мы пойдем вместе! 

– Что? – удивленно выдохнул Баки. 

– Мы уйдем и будем жить как смертные! Нам не придется никого уговаривать или просить, или что-то доказывать. Просто будем жить сами, как хотим! Что скажешь, Баки? Станешь смертным вместе со мной?

Баки удивленно уставился на Стива. Из всех его безумных идей предложение бросить все, что он знал, родной дом, отказаться от своей сущности, от своей жизни и просто сбежать, было самым безрассудным и… самым умопомрачительным, что можно было себе представить. 

– Да, – улыбнулся Баки, целуя и обнимая его. – Я согласен. Я стану смертным вместе с тобой. Проживем жизнь вместе. До конца.

* * *

Они были не первыми существами, решившими оставить привычную жизнь и отправившимися искать счастья в мире смертных. И уж точно – не первой парочкой. Но Баки весь дрожал от нетерпения, и только рука Стива, уверенно покоящаяся на его поясе, успокаивала, не давая нестись вприпрыжку вперед, к новой жизни. Было очень волнительно думать о том, что совсем скоро они смогут сколько угодно целоваться, а может быть, и трогать друг друга, или даже не только трогать, без риска, что они нарушают какой-то страшный запрет.

Когда они подошли к канцелярии, где толпились души, эйфория несколько поугасла. Около входа стояла огромная очередь из желающих немного пожить. И пока им удалось продвинуться хотя бы на десяток метров, они успели несколько раз прижаться лбами с шепотом «не могу поверить, что мы это сделаем», съесть все яблоки, которые Баки прихватил с собой, и даже немного подремать на плечах друг у друга.

В очереди было много неопытных душ, как Стив и Баки, но еще больше тех, кто отправлялся жить уже далеко не в первый раз. Они переговаривались друг с другом, делились опытом и прикидывали, как задобрить высшие силы, чтоб заполучить судьбу получше. 

– Это просто издевательство, – возмущалась одна душа. – Сначала меня сбросили со скалы, потому что я родилась слишком страшной. Потом сожгли – потому что оказалась слишком симпатичной. Потом – отправили прямо в чумной город! Три раза! Три! Мне пришлось умереть прямо в младенчестве! А я так хотела найти бусы из костей, которые мое племя спрятало в пещере, и зажить в богатстве. 

– Кто рождался в Судане в восьмидесятых? Есть подводные камни?

– Да кто ж знал-то, что козий помет и кровопускание не помогают, если прибили булавой? 

– ...А какие там были оргии! Попадете в Париж, непременно попробуйте! 

– …И этот урод мне говорит: «Я тебя люблю, детка, но твое наследство я люблю больше»…

– А правда, что если много грешить, то из попы полезут стрижи? 

– Что? – Баки не сразу понял, что тонкая, новорожденная душа обращается именно к нему. 

– Стрижи, – робко повторила душа и сунула ему в руку красочный лист бумаги. 

На рисунке люди и черти с головами птиц, собак и рыб катались на коньках, слушали музыку, играли в кости, немного увечили друг друга, но в целом неплохо проводили время. 

– Вы же пришли из ада? – спросила у Баки душа. 

Баки присмотрелся к рисунку повнимательнее и заметил, что по какой-то причине половину всяких штук, с которыми можно было играть, автор поместил в срамные места своим героям. 

– Нет, – замотал головой Баки. – Это не ад. В аду такой херни никогда не было. 

– А жаль, – вздохнула душа и полетела дальше в поисках кого-то более осведомленного об аде и грехах. 

– Ну, вы проходите или нет? – услышал Баки гневный возглас и понял, что они стоят уже у самого кабинета, где принимались решения по распределению душ на землю. 

Стив и Баки переглянулись, взялись за руки и побежали скорее к двери, пока какая-нибудь ушлая душа не опередила их. Тем более, что уже слышался хор голосов: 

– Мне только спросить! 

Стив крылом захлопнул дверь, преграждая путь особенно наглым душам. В кабинете сразу стало тихо – был слышен только шелест бумаг, которые перекладывал ангел-работник канцелярии, и перестук копыт его коллеги-черта, откровенно скучающего. 

– Цель жизни? – спросил ангел, и Баки почувствовал, что краснеет. 

– Любить его... – едва слышно выдохнул он. 

– Туризм, – быстро поправил его Стив, но ангел уже оторвался от бумаг, коротко и строго осмотрел их с Баки. 

– Разнополых не дам, – отрезал он. – Вы ж перее... хм… перелюбите. 

– Так тоже можно… любить, – громко прошептал черт и подмигнул. 

Ангел недовольно поджал губы, и черт поспешил сделать вид, что очень занят тем, что выскребает когтем на деревянной столешнице число дьявола.

– Ну что там у нас, посмотрим, – пробормотал ангел, зарываясь в бумаги. – Небеса как раз забронировали несколько неплохих жизней, – сказал он Стиву. – Вот, есть Рим. Место в семинарии обеспечено еще до рождения. При должном старании есть потенциал дослужиться до епископа. 

– А ад забыл что-нибудь забронировать. Вечно у них все через жопу, – проворчал черт. – В тот же промежуток времени есть Китай, помощник конюха. При должном старании есть потенциал дослужиться до конюха. 

– И кто же «забыл» забронировать жизни? – спросил ангел. 

– Я! – просиял черт. 

– Но мы хотим пожить вместе, – вмешался Стив. – Китай очень далеко от Рима. 

– Да ладно, – отмахнулся черт. – Всего восемь тысяч километров, если по прямой. Как-нибудь не разминетесь. 

– Нас это не устраивает, – решил Стив. 

– Ладно, еще неплохая жизнь. Лондон, девочка. Мать собирается оставить ее на пороге монастыря. Только представь, можно остаться там навсегда. Провести жизнь в молебнах, аскезе и служении Богу. Разве не потрясающе? Ей предначертано прожить до ста лет! Сто лет – сплошного праздника! 

– Ну что ты ему суешь, – хмыкнул черт. – Ты посмотри на него, он же совсем молодой, только отучился. Хочет эмоций, новых впечатлений. Чего он на твоих молебнах не видел? 

– Ангелам в удовольствие тихая, благочестивая жизнь, – возразил ангел. 

– «Студия 54», семьдесят восьмой год. Этот зеркальный шар под потолком, кому придет в голову влезть на него голышом и требовать, чтобы ему из шланга лили кагор прямо в рот? 

– ...К этому надо прийти, – тихо проговорил ангел, густо краснея. 

– Я приду, – пообещал Стив. – Просто как-нибудь в другой раз… 

– Ладно, – согласился все еще краснеющий ангел.

– Не, погоди, – вмешался черт. – Есть идейка. Прям на миллион. – Он порылся в бумагах и вытащил одну из папок. – Прям то, что надо! Эмигрантка с Филиппин. Когда та монашка будет помирать, ей как раз стукнет пятнадцать лет. Но, – поднял он руку, предвосхищая протесты, – три дня до смерти монашки она будет ухаживать за ней и будет держать ее за руку, пока она отходит в мир иной. А? Круто же, да? 

Ангел пожал плечами. Стив нахмурился. Баки сжал его руку, будто боялся, что тот начнет отходить уже сейчас, хотя, строго говоря, они и так уже были на том свете. 

– Ну вы чего! Это такая история! – Черт явно горел энтузиазмом. – Долгие годы разлуки, мерная унылая повседневность – и тут бац, – черт хлопнул по столу так, что все вздрогнули, – три дня! Три дня настоящих, счастливых дня! Вот где реальные эмоции! Драма! Катарсис! Встреча, предопределенная самой судьбой! 

– А можно нам что-то попроще? Поменьше предопределенности… – попросил Стив. 

– И разницы в возрасте, – добавил Баки. 

– Да нет никакой особой предопределенности, просто навык прогнозирования. Все, кто попал в этот монастырь, выходят только вперед ногами… 

– Нет, – хором сказали Стив и Баки. 

– Сложно с вами, – хмыкнул ангел. – Хотите быть вместе и любить друг друга… Хорошо, есть у меня тут одни близняшки, в виде исключения, – сказал он и полез в ящик. Черт расхохотался, и ангел быстро добавил: – которое я делать не буду! 

– Молчу-молчу, – пообещал черт. 

– Последний вариант, – не обращая на него больше внимания, продолжал ангел, – Нью-Йорк, начало двадцатого века. Любящая семья добрых христиан. Но не слишком рьяных, – быстро добавил ангел. – Очень ждут первенца, уже купили колыбель, если будет мальчик, хотят назвать Джеймсом, если девочка, то Ребеккой. Бери, – искренне посоветовал ангел. – Я бы сам прожил эту жизнь, да отпуск уже отгулял. Никакого особого предопределения, но… – он понизил голос, – вроде бы его ждет хорошая судьба. Судьба мученика… 

– Звучит неплохо, – согласился Стив. – А что с Баки? 

– Тоже пацан. Родится на год позже, тоже в Нью-Йорке. Мать-медсестра, залетела от врача. Как назовет – не думала, пока в основном ревет. Но любить будет. 

– Точно? – переспросил Стив. 

– Да без понятия, – признался черт. – Ну вроде во сне не придушит. 

– А мы точно встретимся? – спросил Баки. Его мало волновал характер его будущей матери, он с ней пока даже не был знаком. А вот Стив и как они будут жить дальше – волновали очень сильно. 

– Эти люди живут в соседних домах и не планировали переезжать, – отозвался ангел. – У мальчишек того времени просто нет шанса не познакомиться. Так что встретиться – вы встретитесь. А уж захотите ли дружить, – развел руками он, – тут вам никто и никогда гарантий не даст. Все зависит от вас.

– Мы захотим! – воскликнул Баки. – Да ведь? 

– Конечно, – улыбнулся ему Стив. – Ну, значит выбрали? 

– Да, – обрадовался Баки. – Пойдем скорее жить! 

– Вот только есть нюанс, – вдруг встрял черт. – Этот мальчик, ну, понимаете, нищета, стресс, преждевременные роды… Очень слабое тело, и так душе не за что держаться, а если подселить тебя, то боюсь, долго вы, такие чахлые, не протянете. 

– Почему это я чахлый?! – возмутился Баки. 

– Да ну, – отмахнулся черт, – видно же, что ты недоучка, не вошел в силу. Это я не в обиду, а из доброты говорю, но черт ты – недоделанный. Даже рогов нет. 

– Что же делать, – расстроился Баки, инстинктивно хватаясь за рога, которые у него были! Были! – Может, тогда возьмем близнецов? 

– Нет, – отрезал Стив. – Придержите нам пока этих, пожалуйста. Пойдем, Баки. У меня есть идея.

* * *

Стив стремительно шел вперед и тащил Баки за руку за собой. Они прошли мимо леса, мимо гор, мимо рек, мимо города, пока в поле зрения не попала уже знакомая Баки яблоня. Он успел передумать все. В основном, что Стив предложит ему отправиться в город и совратить незнакомца, чтобы набраться сил. Но вместо этого, когда они остановились, он прижал Баки к дереву и прошептал ему в губы:

– Давай сделаем это. Сейчас. 

– Зачем? – удивился Баки. – Когда попадем в мир смертных, тогда и сделаем. Мы же для этого и все и затеяли. 

– Затем, чтобы ты сдал свой экзамен и смог выжить в том теле, – объяснил Стив. 

– Но ты падешь, – напомнил Баки.

– Паду и паду, – отмахнулся Стив. – Ну не сразу же я паду? Уверен, с этим падением еще полвека бюрократической волокиты будет. Да и плевать, все равно мы решили сбежать. 

– Ну не знаю, – засомневался Баки. Он смотрел на белоснежные крылья Стива, на его нимб, и не мог представить, что будет, если Стив их лишится. 

– Все будет хорошо, – прошептал Стив. 

Он прижался к Баки крепче, а потом поцеловал так глубоко и долго, как никогда раньше. Рука Стива легла ему на макушку, нащупывая под волосами рога. Баки почувствовал знакомое тепло и затапливающую все его существо нежность. Стив часто гладил его по голове, касаясь маленьких, едва заметных посторонним рогов. Это всегда казалось таким милым в детстве, а когда подросли – интимным и немного неприличным. Привычные ласки успокоили Баки, и он решился. 

– Давай сделаем это, – прошептал Баки. Все равно Стив уже вовсю шарил рукой под его рубищем и целовал там, где Баки и помыслить не мог – сначала за ухом, а потом и прямо в шею. – Только я не умею, – признался он. 

Несмотря на то, что Баки вроде бы собирался специализироваться на искушениях, однако дальше теории у него дело не зашло. Оргии в аду не были какой-то редкостью, и Баки даже по учебному плану полагалось поучаствовать в парочке, но одну он прогулял, засмотревшись, как ящерки греются на солнце, а на вторую привели козу, и вместо того, чтобы заниматься с кем-нибудь развратом, он сначала кормил, а потом катался на ней. 

– Ничего, я все знаю, – признался Стив. 

Баки тут же отстранился, его обожгла жгучая ревность. Стив был красивым и статным, наверняка кто-то на небесах захотел покувыркаться с ним на облаке. Просто Баки даже не думал, что Стив может согласиться на такое предложение. 

– Прелюбодеяние важный грех, я очень много о нем читал, – объяснил Стив. – Читал и думал о тебе, – добавил он, а затем ловко потянул шнур на своей тоге, и она в одно мгновение оказалась на земле. 

Баки зажмурился. Не потому, что смущался. Просто Стив был настолько чист, идеален и светел, что Баки боялся замарать его грязными мыслями, которые неизбежно возникли бы, глядя на его наготу. Баки стыдился этих мыслей даже с учетом того, что Стив сам предложил воплотить их в реальность. 

Он почувствовал, как руки Стива ложатся на его бедра, прихватывают край рубища и тянут его вверх, обнажая сначала лодыжки, потом колени, бедра, а потом и…

– Стив, – взмолился Баки, прижав руки к ткани, не позволяя поднять ее еще выше. – Там же эта штука, – одними губами проговорил он. 

Стив был голый и настроенный решительно. Он сделал уже так много – поцеловал Баки шею и обнажил его голые колени. Но казалось, стоит дойти до главного, до члена, стоит Стиву увидеть его, возврата уже не будет. 

– Ну ты чего, Баки, – проговорил Стив. – Ну что я там не видел? Думаешь, по райскому саду праведники ходят все такие одетые? 

– Ну так это праведники, – возразил Баки, но разжал кулаки и даже поднял руки, позволяя стащить себя одежду, обнажить грешные бедра, грешный живот, грешную грудь и грешный член. 

– Ты такой красивый, Баки, – проговорил Стив. Они обнялись крепче, впервые, когда их не разделяли слои одежды, и повалились на траву. 

Было невероятно хорошо смотреть в голубые глаза Стива, пока тот ласкал его внизу, и смотреть в голубое небо, когда он опускал голову, чтобы зацеловать шею. 

Баки осмелел и сам. Он касался губами глаз Стива, гладил его волосы и нежные, мягкие крылья. Он даже раздвинул пошире ноги и обвил ими крепкие бедра Стива, отдаваясь страсти целиком. 

– Ой, что это? – воскликнул Стив, неожиданно отстраняясь. – Колючка что ли какая, – проговорил он потирая бедро. 

Баки покраснел и поскорее сдвинул колени, скрывая уродство, чтобы Стив его не заметил. 

– Что такое? Ты тоже поранился? – заволновался Стив. – Дай посмотрю. 

Баки замотал головой и сжал колени еще крепче. 

– Ну дай, – настаивал Стив. 

Он погладил бедро Баки, вклинился ладонью между его ног и нежно, но настойчиво заставил раздвинуть их. Баки снова зажмурился. Потому что Стив теперь видел страшное – печать зла и порока на его теле – маленькую родинку на внутренней стороне бедра в форме перевернутой пентаграммы. Которая к тому же причиняла ему боль. Теперь он не захочет целовать его, трогать его. Больше не станет впадать в искушение вместе с ним. 

– Ох, Баки, это так… волнует, – проговорил Стив. 

Он наклонился, и Баки почувствовал, как губы, а потом и язык касаются родинки. 

– Немного щиплет, – улыбнулся Стив. – Так здорово! Повернись, хочу рассмотреть получше, – сказал он, и ловко переложил Баки на живот. 

Он еще раз лизнул родинку, но было понятно, что его внимание уже переключилось на другое. Стив стиснул в руках ягодицы, да так крепко, что Баки ахнул, погладил их и сжал снова. 

– Хочу познать тебя, Баки, – проговорил он, раздвигая половинки и поглаживая большими пальцами между ними. – Можно мне? Пожалуйста, Баки, хочу быть с тобой до конца. 

Баки застонал, влажно, томно, так, как репетировал когда-то, только по-настоящему. Стив понял его правильно. Он встал на колени позади Баки, и тот почувствовал, как Стив пристраивается к его входу. В аду поговаривали, что ангелы не имеют пола. Теперь Баки на собственной заднице чувствовал, насколько эти слухи были лживыми. Стив вымахал сам, когда повзрослел, и его член вымахал вместе с ним. Но Стив был нежен, и Баки чувствовал только приятную наполненность и близость, какой между ними еще не было. 

– Наконец-то мы соединились, Баки, – застонал Стив. – Так давно хотел, ведь так же лучше, Баки, так правильно, – повторял он, вбиваясь снова и снова. 

Крылья трепетали, Баки слышал их шелест, будто Стив пытался взлететь. Баки и сам будто парил в воздухе, растворяясь в мерных движениях, в удовольствии, в той любви, что дарил ему Стив, и что он отдавал сам. 

Они вскрикнули одновременно, и Баки почувствовал, как Стив, разморенный и обессиленный, падает на него. 

Они лежали в обнимку, обмениваясь нежными, ленивыми поцелуями. А когда Стив задремал на его плече, Баки обнимал его и думал, что такого сокровища, как ему досталось, не сыскать ни на том, ни на этом свете. 

– Стив, пора, – тихо позвал Баки, когда солнце начало клониться к закату, но тот не отозвался. – Стив? – повторил Баки погромче, но ответом ему была лишь тишина. 

Он потрепал Стива по плечу, и его мгновенно окутало облако перьев. А когда оно рассеялось, Баки с ужасом увидел, что удивительных, невозможно красивых крыльев Стива больше нет. Половина перьев облетели, и теперь из его спины торчали практически голые кости, нервно подергивающиеся и пугающие. Лицо Стива посерело, но не из-за тени, которую отбрасывала яблоня, как сначала думал Баки. Он пал, и, хотя это было невозможно, казалось, вот-вот умрет. 

– Стиви, прости меня, Стив, потерпи еще немного, – взмолился Баки. 

Он в мгновение ока оказался на ногах и подхватил Стива. Казалось, что без крыльев тот стал очень легким. Но дело было в том, что это Баки стал очень сильным. Несмотря на то, что он был очень напуган, он чувствовал какое-то странное воодушевление, будто мог все – вершить судьбы, осушать реки, сравнивать горы с землей. Он чувствовал, как за его спиной раскрываются огромные, настоящие черные крылья вместо маленьких и убогих, что были у него раньше, тенью которых он мог теперь накрыть полмира… А еще он мог прижать к груди Стива, взмыть в воздух и лететь что было мочи мимо гор, рек, городов, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

Очередь из душ, все еще толпящихся перед канцелярией, в панике расступилась, когда Баки не разбирая дороги пронесся ко входу, а дверь осыпалась пеплом, стоило ему строго на нее посмотреть. 

– Да что ж вы такие нетерпеливые-то, – зарычал черт, когда Баки ворвался внутрь. – Написано же – перерыв. 

– Ему не хватит сил дождаться конца перерыва, – выпалил Баки. – Дайте нам те жизни, и мы сразу уйдем. 

– Что, трахнул ангела? – сально усмехнулся черт. – Нормально так для недоучки. 

– Пожалуйста, он же умирает, – взмолился Баки. 

– Да никто не умирает, – отмахнулся черт. – Вечно их развозит после секса. Ничего, к концу перерыва как раз оклемается. 

– Все равно теперь ничего не получится, – вмешался ангел. – Ты совратил ангела, представляешь, какая теперь в тебе сила? То тело просто разорвет от нее. 

Баки прижал к себе Стива еще крепче, по щекам ручьем текли слезы. 

– Тогда отправьте его одного! Пусть только он живет, – всхлипнул Баки. 

– Так тоже нельзя, – возразил ангел. – Он слишком слаб для мальчика Барнсов. Его дух не приживется, или, еще хуже, к нему подселится какая-нибудь неприкаянная душа. 

Баки заплакал еще горше. От безысходности, от понимания, что по собственной глупости они натворили. 

– Да не реви ты, нормально все будет, – пожал плечами черт. 

Ангел потер затылок, пожевал губы, будто на что-то решался, а потом сказал: 

– Ладно. Это против правил, но сделаем так. Ты отправишься к Барнсам, а он – к Саре Роджерс. Тот мальчик теперь ему как раз по размеру. И правда, хорош тут реветь, – недовольно добавил он. 

– Что нужно делать? – выпалил Баки. 

– Просто иди туда, – кивнул ангел в сторону, где только что была стена. Теперь на ее месте красовался серебристый портал. 

– Спасибо, – запоздало проговорил Баки. 

– Топай уже, – махнул ему вслед черт. 

Баки подошел к порталу и, остановившись, взглянул в лицо Стива. Тот приоткрыл глаза и слабо улыбнулся. 

– Готов? – спросил Баки и коснулся губами его губ, когда Стив кивнул. – Смотри, не греши без меня. 

– Как я смогу? – улыбнулся Стив. – Ведь ты заберешь весь грех с собой.


End file.
